A Promise Kept
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: Maka and Soul have just completed another successful mission. On their way back, Soul makes an admission as well as a promise. But just when everything is going well, something appalling occurs. What will be left for Maka? Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid.


***DISCLAIMER* If Soul Eater was mine, do you really think there'd be a need for fanfictions to get Soul and Maka** **together?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Promise Kept <span>**

* * *

><p>They were on their way to Death City back from their last mission. Soul drove his motorcycle with Maka holding on to him. As they sped down the highway, Maka felt like they were traveling faster and faster.<p>

"Soul, could you please slow down? I think we're going over the speed limit." Maka said, having difficulty talking over the wind.

"What?" Soul yelled back.

"Please slow down!"

"What?"

Maka put her lips right to Soul's ear, involuntarily making him shiver. She didn't notice, and yelled straight into Soul's ear, "OVER SPEED LIMIT! SLOW DOWN!"

"Oh c'mon, Maka! Live a little. Always minding the speed limit isn't cool." Soul replied.

"Soul!" Maka whined.

"Maka!" Soul taunted. Maka pouted.

"Come on Maka, loosen up." Maka did just the opposite and clutched on to him tighter. He grinned, secretly enjoying being so close to her. Soul slowed down, just a little. He wouldn't admit it but he did it just for her.

"So...how many souls did we collect?" Soul asked to fill in the silence.

"You should know you're the one who ate them!" Maka huffed.

"Well maybe I have short term memory loss!" Soul retorted.

"Not so cool now, are you?" Maka said bitingly.

"Now that's low," Soul grinned again, "We got three, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Maka said proudly.

They once more fell into silence.

So Soul thought. He contemplated. He wondered. And the center if his attention? Without a doubt, Maka. Maka, Maka, Maka. He and her were an amazing team. Great partners. And whether at times it seemed like it or not, the best of friends. But lately he'd been wondering if they could be something more. She was always on his mind. Her hair, her eyes, her smell, all intoxicated him. He was entranced by those mesmerizing Emerald orbs of hers, so pulled in was he sometimes that Maka would often ask if something was wrong. Then she'd feel self-conscious and ask if something was messed up on her face. He'd always answer back cooly, but what he really wanted to do was to tell her she was beautiful. Because she was, inside and out.

"Soul..."

"Yeah?"

"We're so close to making you a Death-Scythe. Once we do...then what? If you get reassigned...and if I have to find a new partner..."

"I won't let that happen, trust me. You're my only partner, and I'm your only partner. That's how it was, that's how it'll always be. We'll always be together. So I guess you're stuck with me." Soul grinned.

Maka blushed at his statement, "You promise?"

"Yeah. Cool guys always keep their promises."

Maka relaxed, allowing herself to rest on Soul's back. She knew he would keep his promises. He wasn't like her Papa. He always kept his word.

* * *

><p>"Maka wake up. We should be getting there in a couple of more miles."<p>

Maka realized she had fallen asleep on Soul. She blushed. Then as she held on to Soul, she pondered. She questioned. She imagined. And the center of _her_ attention? Soul. Soul. Soul. His hair, his eyes, his teeth, all kept her entranced. She could stare forever into those pools of deep red, loosing herself in them. He was always there to support her, to catch her if she fell. They were the best of friends, even if they didn't always seem like it. The way he was always there for her, made her think. What if...what if they could be something more? Recently she sometimes caught him staring at her. She became self-conscious, but he would always say things were fine. That always got her thinking. Up until now she always thought the feeling she felt when they shared a moment was friendship. But now...she realized...it just might have been...love.

"Hey Maka..."

"Yes?"

"Well...we've been partners for such a long time..."

"Uh-huh..." Maka was suddenly filled with dread...

"And we're pretty cool friends..."

"Yup." Now Soul was going to say he can't be her partner anymore. Empty promises, a bucket full of regrets, all consumed Maka's mind.

"Well I..."

This was it. This was where it all came crashing down. Maka tried her best to brace herself, but nothing could prepare her for the shock of his next words.

"I think I love you," Soul blurted, then continued as if he had to get it all out before Maka stopped him, "I mean, I've been thinking about it-you-a lot, and I realized, you got me. Your eyes, your hair, your habits, every bit of you is beautiful and I love you for it." Soul broke his cool facade and let his real thoughts show.

"..." Maka was quiet. The silence was killing him, and he knew he had made a mistake.

"Maka, if you don't-"

"Soul."

This time it was Soul's turn to be filled with dread. "Yes?"

"I...I love you too."

"Huh?" Soul didn't think he heard himself right.

"I said...I love you!" Maka blushed madly.

Soul immediately cracked a grin, "Cool. This completely makes up for my uncool rant."

Maka giggled, "I guess so."

The rode in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Soul spoke.

"Can I hear you say it again?"

"Soul!" Maka, who had somewhat managed to regain her composure, blushed a deep scarlet once more.

"What? Short term memory loss, remember?" Soul smirked.

"No you don't! Stop playing!" Maka huffed indignantly.

"Come on, don't be a spoilt sport!"

"Fine!...I...I love you."

Soul smiled, "Now give me a hug."

"What? But I'm already holding on to you!" Maka had to yell, because the motorcycle was picking up speed and it was becoming harder to talk.

"Yeah but it's not a real hug! Now give me a hug!" Soul petulantly demanded.

Maka gave him a hug, a real one, and clutched on tightly.

"Great! Now can you put the helmet on? It's bothering me 'cuz it keeps banging on me." Soul asked.

"Why can't you put it on?" She asked back.

" 'Cuz one, cool guys don't wear helmets and two, it would mess up my amazing hair." He replied.

"Wow, I never thought a guy-and you of all people-would admit to being worried about their hair." Maka smirked.

"Well considering I got my biggest fear of embarrassment over, I don't think _hair_ is something that I should be too worried about." Soul said lightly.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Maka smiled lightly.

"Now can you please put on the helmet? I'm getting really annoyed at it."

"Okay, okay!" Maka took the helmet off of the hook that was next to the handle and put it on herself. She realized that they were going faster and faster. Maka saw Death City coming up, so she took the speeding as Soul wanting to get home faster. In just a few moments, Death City was looming over them. Yet Soul didn't slow down. What was going on? Maka gave Soul two tight squeezes, warning him. But they still kept going at the same speed as before. Maka was completely confused. She started wondering about what was happening. Maybe Soul was playing a prank on her. Maybe it was a dare from Black Star. Maybe-

Maka was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice how the motorcycle was wobbling until the last moment. She looked up, and saw a wall come straight at her and Soul. Reactively she shut her eyes and hugged Soul as hard as she possibly could.

It happened in just a few seconds. It was too fast, fastly became too soon, and too soon became too late. A flash, a bang, a jolt, and it all overcame Maka. Her senses snapped, sending waves of panic into her mind. Then finally it was over. And all that was left was...soundless, empty, endless. Black.

* * *

><p>"Maka! Can...hear me...aka!" A voice called out, echoing around her in the surrounding darkness. It faded. In, and out, clearing, then becoming fuzzy. Maka looked down. She herself was fading, in and out. What was happening? Where was Soul?<p>

"I'm right here, Maka."

"Soul...? How-? What-?"

"Shh. Listen. You have to listen. The motorcycle's break wasn't working properly. I realized that, but I didn't want to disturb you. That's why I knew that if something bad was going to happen, I had to tell you how I felt. If something had happened, and I never got the chance to tell you, that would be my biggest regret. I made you wear the helmet so you would be protected. I always protected you, and I loved you. I know it was selfish of me to confess right before something happened and leave you like that, so please forgive me for that."

"Soul...what do you mean something happened? Why would you leave me? You're using past tense why are you using past tense? And where are we?" Tears were starting to prick Maka's panic filled eyes.

"Calm down, Maka. Breathe. We're in a sort of 'bridge' between worlds. This is the place where souls who are lost find themselves in. Listen, you have to go back. Go back, can't you hear them?" Indeed, a faint calling of Maka's name _could_ be heard. "Go on."

"What? No, I can't leave you! I'm not coming unless you come with me!" Now tears were starting to flow.

"You **have** to go, Maka! You can't stay!" Soul's tone became more and more urgent, and Maka looked down and saw her body fading in and out at an alarming rate.

"But- but- I want to stay with you! Soul!" Maka screamed, the tears now streaming down her face, a river of sorrow.

"Maka..." Soul cried one tear, which immediately crystalized once it fell onto his hand.

"Also forgive me for...I can't keep my promise in the way it was meant to be kept. I'm so sorry. Here. Take this. And remember that, with every bit of my soul, I love you." Soul looked back at Maka, whose vision was greatly blurred by her own tears. She took the crystal with feeble hands, yet held on to them with determination.

"Now go."

"Soul! You promised! NO! SOOOOUUUUUUL!"

* * *

><p>"Stabilize her. She is absolutely in no condition to move! Get her secure!"<p>

"Soul!"

"Maka! Calm down. Maka, it's ok."

"Soul! SOUL! No! I need to go back! I need to find him! SOUL!"

"Secure her, now! She's in critical condition!"

"No! Let me go! I need to find Soul! He saved me! Soul promised!"

"Maka, it's ok. You'll be fine. Stien will fix you right up!"

"I-I need to g-go back! For S-Soul! I love hi-im and I-I need to g-get him b-back!" Maka had stopped struggling now, her entire body convulsing with sobs. Her wails filled the room. Her tears created a river. And her words struck a chord that created the utmost sorrow.

"N-no! He can-n't be g-gone! H-he promised! He protected me and HE PROMISED!" Maka screamed, clutching the tiny crystal in her hand that was the last proof of a single, tragic, promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Okiez, so you know this thing which a lot of people have posted on their profiles:<strong>

_**A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle**_

**_Girl:_**_ Slow down, I'm scared!_

**_Guy:_**_ No, this is fun._

**_Girl:_**_ No, it's not. Please, I'm scared._

**_Guy:_**_ Then tell me you love me._

**_Girl:_**_ I love you, now slow down!_

**_Guy:_**_ Now give me a big hug._

**_Girl:_**_ She gives him a big hug._

**_Guy:_**_ Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me._

_In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tell him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she could live._

**Yeah well this is based off of that. I don't know who came up with it first so I take no credit for it, just the way it was portrayed in my story. You know, I'm known for smiling too much and often being giggly, but I actually have a twisted, darke, soul...JK! XD Yeah, I'm kind of surprised myself that I wrote a tragedy, but for some reason I decided that I HAD to write one! Plus it was too good of an idea to pass up! My friend Shannon (known as IrishChic on fanfiction) was completely freaking out because I had decided to...ahem...kill Soul...um yeah if I don't ever update again, you'll know what happened to me...anyway, what's funny is that I hate reading tragedies, yet wrote one myself (this is the first time I have, so please tell me what you think!). Okiez, I think it's time to go before the angry mob of fangirls come at me for killing Soul (I LOVE HIM TOO, YA KNOW! HE'S AWESOME BUT I HAD TO WRITE A TRAGEDY! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! WAIT...NO...DON'T...AAAAHHHHHH!)**

**Byeeeeezzzz! Please Review! Thanks, and I love you guys!**

**~nya!~**


End file.
